Allonsy
by Raining In Your Heart
Summary: Somethings things change but some just stay the same. A drunk Ron is the same.


_Update 10/10/12: I have to say that this story is looking much better now. Fixed up the wording errors and looked into other error's I spotted._

* * *

><p>Two boys of about eighteen and nineteen years old stumbled their way back towards the Gyffindor common room. It had been two years since the boys had done this exact same thing and nothing had changed the tall, lanky red headed boy was completely smashed and his friend was the semi-sober one dragging him along and making sure that the red head didn't get them caught.<p>

"Bingle bongle dingle dangle yickedy do, yickedy da, ping pong, lippy tappy too ta," the red-head was singing completely off-key at the top of his voice. He had been singing it all the way back from Hogsmeade, the Hogs Head to be precise all the way through the streets of Hogsmeade and up towards the castle in which he'd sang all the way through the corridors, much like he had when he and his friend had done it previously. Only this time it had been the gingers birthday and he was legally allowed to do it. His smaller black haired friend thought it was a miracle that the two hadn't been caught. Then again since returning to Hogwarts to repeat their final year in the castle was a lot more relaxed. Mostly because Flich had retired. He would no doubt have caught them because well let's just say the ginger might have been worse than the previous time they snuck out to drink.

The boy with the black hair gave the fat lady like the password. "Allons-y!"

She was grumpy about having been woken up at the late hour. "I should turn you in to the head but I shant since well that would just make me boring."

"Are you my mommy?" The ginger asked the fat lady.

"I most certainly am not. If I were you mother I'd be very disappointed in you right now. Now get inside before I change my mind about letting you in." The Fat lady told the two boys.

"Harry James Potter." "Ronald Weasley" Were said at the same time by two girls in the instant the boys got into the room.

"Where the hell have you been?" The younger girl with ginger hair said.

The boy the with black hair managed to get out "We went for a drink."

"A drink." The other girl said "More like the whole bar. Harry did you not learn from last time."

"I guess not." Harry responded letting go of Ron who wondered over to the couch area and slumped onto one of the more comfortable ones.

"I threw it in a Supernova" Ron came out with randomly looking at the three.

"What?" The bushy haired girl said.

"Hermy" Ron slurred "I threw it in a Supernova"

"You really are making no sense." Hermione said going over to the man she unfortunity had fallen in love with over the years.

"I love you." He said looking up at her.

"Let's just get you to bed" Hermione said trying to get Ron up off the couch.

"I don't want bread." Ron said to her.

Hermione sighed. "I didn't say bread. I said bed." She said it slower.

"Oh bed.. Will you join me? We can snuggly." Ron said giggling like a school girl for some unknown and totally random reason.

"Sure." Hermione responded knowing that would be the only way to get Ron to move and get into bed.

"Night" Ginny told Hermione as she knew Hermione wouldn't be coming back to the dorm room. Since Hermione was the only girl from the class that should have graduated last year to return to Hogwarts she was lumped in with the students that are now seventh years.

"Night." Hermione told her as she got Ron up the stairs and to the dorm room he shared with Harry and Dean Thomas. Dean was well passed out so Ron's random singing didn't wake him and once in the dorm room Ron just started to strip down. He would have taken his boxers of as well if Hermione hadn't stopped him.

"Aren't we going to snuggly?" Ron asked looking at Hermione.

"Yeah just not the version I think you've got in mind." Hermione said helping Ron into bed and getting in next to him. It wasn't a strange occurance for Dean, Harry and Ron to have one of their girlfriends in the room with them. Of course it was just not something that the staff knew about because they didn't want to know just how close all the seventh years we actually getting to each other. Then again in a place with that many teens locked away for all those months things we're bound to happen.

"What's that?" Ron asked letting his hand slowly creep up Hermione's leg.

"That?" Hermione said stopping him in his tracks. There was no way she was going to do what Ron had in mind while their were other people in the room. "Just get some sleep."

"I don't wanna. I'm not tired." Ron whined.

"Well sleep now or I'll go back to my room."

"Fine." Ron huffed. Though the instant his eyes were closed Ron was fast asleep. Hermione watched Ron's sleeping figure for a moment. She then snuggled up to him and fell asleep herself.


End file.
